Users are increasingly utilizing electronic devices to obtain various types of information. For example, a user wanting to purchase a product, such as an apparel item, might access a web site, such as an electronic marketplace, in order to search the types of apparel items offered through that marketplace. Users may undertake such searching based on something in the real world that provides inspiration, such as a color of a painting, a texture of a fabric, etc., and users may desire to find apparel (or other) items that have a degree of visual similarity to the source of their inspiration.